vending machine in love
by Narin Rin-chan
Summary: Vending machine membawa cinta. vending machine menyatukan satu rasa. vending machine melebur keegoisan
1. Begin

Vending Machine in Love

Fandom : Durarara !

Pairing : ShizAya (Shizuo Heiwajima Izaya Orihara)

Disclamer : series written by Ryohgo Narita, with illustrations by Suzuhito Yasuda

Warning : shonen-ai, OOC dan lain-lain.

A/N : yeeyyy Narin balik lagi, dengan membawa Shizaya lagi XD *disumpal streetsign* yoooo~ selamat membaca ^o^

NB : kalau tidak suka, klik tombol back yg setia menanti n,n

Happy reading~

Vending Machine, sebuah properti yang tak pernah tertinggal saat acara 'kemesraan' Shizuo Heiwajima dan Izaya Orihara berlansung. Vending machine juga sebuah simbol awal berkembangnya cinta diantara kedua sejoli itu. Sebuah vending machine awal dari semuanya. Antara benci yang berangsur cinta. Satu lemparan satu benih cinta mulai tumbuh. Dua lemparan dua benih cinta mulai berkembang. Sepuluh lemparan sepuluh benih cinta mulai bersemi. Hampir lima tahun, Shizuo dan Izaya bermusuhan dan saling membenci. Lima tahun berturut-turut pula vending machine membawa cinta.

Cinta yang tak terduga. Tak diketahui kapan dia mulai datang. Menghapus benci diantara mereka berdua. Namun, keegoisan menunda perasaan mereka untuk saling bersatu. Saling menyayangi, saling mencintai, saling mengasihi. Tanpa mereka duga, vending machine lah yang menyatukan cinta mereka berdua.

Pagi yang lumayan cerah di Ikebukuro. Manusia-manusia yang mulai sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka. Seorang lelaki blonde yang bernama Shizuo Heiwajima sedang berjalan dibelakang sang majikan yang seorang debt colector. Wajahnya nampak malas, bosan. Berkali-kali dia menguap. Dia nampak kelelahan. Dia tak memperdulikan bos-nya, Tom Tanaka yang sedari tadi mengajaknya bicara. Respon yang ia berikan hanyalah anggukan kadang gumaman 'hmm atau iya'. Apa yang terjadi ?

Disisi lain, di Shinjuku. Tepatnya disebuah apartemen elite. Di salah satu kamar apartemen terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dengan aksen mata berwarna merah. Dia adalah Izaya Orihara, sang Informan handal, yang mampu memanipulasi orang dibalik sifat riang-nya. Senyum menyeringai terkembang dibibirnya. Sesekali dia tertawa dan bergumam 'Shizu-chan'. Lalu detik berikutnya dia terfokus ke laptopnya lagi. Dan detik selanjutnya dia memutar-mutarkan kursi kerjanya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ?

Apa hubungannya Heiwajima dengan Orihara ?

Flash Back

Malam dingin disepanjang jalan Ikebukuro. Teriakan bass seorang laki-laki menggema seantero Ikebukuro. Terdengar juga sebuah tawa yang menyebalkan datang dari laki-laki berhoodie. Tawa itu mendatangkan amarah bagi sang blonde. Diangkatnya sebuah vending machine, dan bersiap untuk dilemparkan kearah pemuda raven didepannya.

"Ne, Shizu-chan aku cemburu tau, kenapa vending machine saja yang kau peluk, aku kan juga ingin." Pemuda didepannya tersenyum 'menyeringai' kearah lelaki bartender didepannya.

Merasa terpancing emosi, Shizuo pun melemparkan vending machine yang sedari tadi berada di'dekapan'nya."Makan ini, kutu!" sebuah vending machine melesat bagai tombak menuju arah Izaya.

Izaya dengan lincahnya menghindar dan berlari menjauh."Jaa mata Shizu-chan."

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi secepat itu, kutu!" Shizuo mengejar Izaya. Izaya berlari semakin cepat, ia tak ingin tertangkap oleh 'Hulk' Ikebukuro itu.

Namun sayang, sebuah kerikil menumbangkan tubuh rampingnya(?). Naas, sang informan tampan tersungkur ke tanah."Aduh! kerikil sialan!" umpatnya pada sebuah kerikil.

"Wah-wah-wah rupanya sang master parkour kita terkalahkan dengan tak terhormat oleh sebuah kerikil yah." Kekeh Shizuo yang kini telah berada didepan muka Izaya. Dia merendahkan badannya, untuk berhadapan dengan sang master parkour.

"Shizu-chan, bantu aku berdiri!" pinta'perintah' Izaya.

"Bantuin nggak yah?"

"Cepat bantuin Shizu-chan, kakiku terkilir nih." Ucap Izaya dengan tampang 'moe'nya.

"Baiklah, mumpung Shizuo-sama sedang berbaik hati, aku akan menggendong'menyeret'mu sampai ke rumah." Shizuo tersenyum mencurigakan, membuat Izaya begidik ngeri. Tangan kekar Shizuo mulai memegang tangan Izaya, masih dengan senyuman men'curiga'kannya. Posisi sekarang, Izaya tengkurep Shizuo jongkok didepannya sambil memegang salah satu tangan Izaya (?).

"Siap Iza-chan~" dengan sigap Shizuo menarik Izaya dengan kasar, hingga tubuh ramping Izaya bergesek-gesekan kasar dengan aspal yang dingin.

"_Baka Yaro!_"(*) teriak Izaya.

"Hng?" Shizuo menoleh kearah Izaya dengan tatapan innocent-nya.

"Lepaskan aku! Kau membuatku babak belur, dasar Protozoan!" teriakan Izaya makin menjadi-jadi sambil bersusah payah melepaskan diri dari genggaman sang 'Hulk' Ikebukuro.

"Merepotkan." Shizuo melepaskan genggamannya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Shizuo mengendong Izaya dengan bridal style. Membuat blushing Izaya. Disepanjang jalan Izaya sesekali mencuri pandang untuk melihat wajah Shizuo.

"_Jiro-jiro mite nanda yo._(*)" Ucap Shizuo datar.

"Ihh ge-er siapa juga yang ngliatin kamu" Dusta Izaya. "Shizu-chan, jalan ke apartemenku kearah sana, kenapa kita malah berjalan kearah sebaliknya?" protes Izaya sambil menunjuk kearah jalan yang benar menuju apartemennya (?).

"Siapa juga yang mau mengantarmu pulang, eh kutu?"

"Lalu kita mau kemana?" tanya Izaya lagi.

"Kau cerewet sekali sih kutu, terserah aku dong mau membawamu kemana, ini kan kaki-ku bukan kaki-mu."

"Jangan-jangan kau mau menculikku dikeadaanku yang sedang terpuruk ini yah? Tega sekali kau Shizu-chan." Ucap Izaya asal-asalan sambil mencubit pipi Shizuo.

"Buat apa aku menculikmu, dijual juga kagak laku." Kekeh Shizuo yang kini telah berhenti disebuah apartemen.

"Ukh Shizu-chan kata-katamu sangat pedas~." Izaya memanyunkan bibirnya. Shizuo tak memperdulikan celotehan Izaya. Dia mulai memasukan kunci ke lubang knop-nya. Setelah pintu terbuka, Shizuo melangkahkan kaki menuju sofa. Dan menjatuhkan tubuh ramping Izaya diatas sofa.

"Baka! Kenapa kau melakukan itu!" teriak Izaya marah. Namun, lagi-lagi celotehan Izaya tak digubris oleh Shizuo yang kini telah pergi entah kemana.

"Hei! Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo kembali dengan menenteng kotak P3K ditangannya."Mana kakimu yang terkilir?" tanya Shizuo. Shizuo jongkok didepan Izaya yang masih terlentang disofa Shizuo.

Izaya melongo ."Kau kerasukan apa Shizu-chan?" dia masih tidak percaya kepada Shizuo yang tiba-tiba menjadi baik.

"Geezzz…apa maksudmu kutu!" geram Shizuo yang mulai menarik salah satu kaki Izaya.

"Aww….sakit." Rintih Izaya yang beralih ke posisi duduk.

"Ohh jadi disini." Shizuo bergumam. Diambilnya sebuah botol didalam kotak P3K-nya. Shizuo mulai mengolesi kaki Izaya dengan cairan yang berada didalam botol itu. Izaya hanya mengamati Shizuo, sesekali ia tersentak saat Shizuo memijat puncak rasa sakitnya.

"Pelan-pelan, eh Shizu-chan!" protes Izaya.

"Cerewet kau, mau sembuh atau tidak, huh!" Shizuo kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya, yaitu memijit kaki Izaya yang terkilir(kyaaa~ Shizuo OOC banget#streetsign melayang).

"Coba kau berdiri." Perintahnya sembari memasukan botol itu kembali ketempatnya.

Izaya mencoba berdiri, namun karena kakinya masih belum terlalu kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya. Izaya pun kehilangan keseimbangan dan nyaris saja tersungkur lagi. Kalau tak ada tangan kekar yang melingkal dipinggulnya.

"Berarti kakimu belum sembuh benar." Gumam Shizuo yang masih melingkarkan tangannya dipinggul ramping Izaya. Shizuo mencium aroma vanila."Vanila." gumamnya tanpa sadar. Si pemilik aroma Vanila pun merasakan panas dipipi putih susu-nya.

"Shi-shi-zu-chan _"

To Be Continue XD  
>terima kasih sama Author-author senpai yang udah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, fic saya yg pertama dan yang kedua~<p>

(*)

1._ Baka Yaro!:_ dasar bodoh !

2._ Jiro-jiro mite nanda yo.: _apa lihat-lihat

Dan ini dia fic ketiga saya, semoga menghibur w

Minta reviewnyaaa~~

V

V

V

V

V

V

v


	2. middle

Vending Machine in Love

Fandom : Durarara !

Pairing : ShizAya (Shizuo Heiwajima Izaya Orihara)

Disclamer : series written by Ryohgo Narita, with illustrations by Suzuhito Yasuda

Warning : shonen-ai, OOC dan lain-lain.

NB : kalau tidak suka, klik tombol back yg setia menanti n,n

_Izaya mencoba berdiri, namun karena kakinya masih belum terlalu kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya. Izaya pun kehilangan keseimbangan dan nyaris saja tersungkur lagi. Kalau tak ada tangan kekar yang melingkal dipinggulnya._

"_Berarti kakimu belum sembuh benar." Gumam Shizuo yang masih melingkarkan tangannya dipinggul ramping Izaya. Shizuo mencium aroma vanila."Vanila." gumamnya tanpa sadar. Si pemilik aroma Vanila pun merasakan panas dipipi putih susu-nya._

"_Shi-shi-zu-chan _"_

"Bukannya tadi kau mau kupeluk juga, eh kutu?" Shizuo mempererat dekapannya. _Blush_ semburat pink muncul dipipi Izaya."Bukannya tadi kau cemburu sama vending machine, kutu?" tangan Shizuo membelai lembut rambut raven Izaya. Shizuo mencuri sebuah kecupan dipipi Izaya. Sepertinya dia telah dimabukkan oleh aroma vanila milik Izaya.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya memanggilnya dengan suara lemah sembari menyentuh pipi kanan bekas kecupan lembut dari Shizuo. Buru-buru Shizuo tersadar dari tindakannya dia lantas melepas pelukannya.

"Ma'af," Shizuo mundur beberapa langkah."Kau mau coklat panas?" tanyanya. Izaya mengangguk dan kembali duduk disofa Shizuo.

Izaya tersenyum 'bukan menyeringai' sambil menyentuh pipinya lagi. Shizuo kembali dari dapur, dia berjalan kearah Izaya. Shizuo menyodorkan secangkir coklat panas ke Izaya. Izaya segera mengambilnya. Lalu, Shizuo duduk disamping Izaya.

Hening, semua terasa kaku. Tak ada yang berniat menanggalkan keheningan. Mereka terlalu egois untuk tidak meninggalkan dunia hayalnya. Tik tok tik tok. Suara jam lah yang senantiasa mengambil alih. Coklat panas yang semulanya mengepul tebal kini sudah tak mengepul lagi. Coklatnya menjadi dingin karena tak disentuh oleh orang yang sedari tadi memegang cangkir itu.

Jam menunjukan pukul 00.00. sudah terlalu larut memang. Hampir setengah jam lebih mereka bertahan dengan kesunyian. Mulut Izaya mulai terbuka, sepertinya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Shi-shizu-chan, aku pulang dulu yah." Ujarnya sambil mencoba berdiri.

"Kau tidur disini saja, ini sudah terlalu larut, kutu." Ucap Shizuo datar.

"Tapi besok aku harus bekerja Shizu-chan, antar aku pulang ya Shizu-chan." Ucap Izaya sambil menatap lurus ke arah cowok bartender didepannya.

"Kau pulangnya besok pagi-pagi saja, aku ngantuk kutu." Shizuo memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghidari kontak mata dengan pria raven didepannya.

"Pulang pagi-pagi dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini? Yang ada malah aku terlihat lemah. Dan para preman akan mengusiliku." Izaya membuat mimik wajah sememelas mungkin, agar sang seme mau menurutinya.

"Aku ngantuk kutu." Shizuo berdiri sambil merenggangkan otot-otot punggungya.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang sendiri saja." Izaya berdiri, berjalan pincang menuju pintu apartemen Shizuo.

"Iya-iya kuantar kau pulang sekarang, puas kau!" Shizuo berjalan mendekat kearah Izaya. Yang langsung mendapat pelukan dari Izaya.

"Shizu-chan memang baik~" segera setelah itu Izaya langsung melompat kepelukan Shizuo."Ayo berangkat!" teriak Izaya bersemangat.

"Dasar, kalau tau gini aku tak akan memungutmu, kutu!" dengan perasaan kesal, marah campur aduk. Shizuo keluar dari apartemennya, untuk mengantarkan si-'uke' kembali ke 'sarang'nya di Shinjuku.

Jalan Ikebukuro nampak lenggang. Tentu saja, ini kan sudah larut malam. Tak ada aktivitas-aktivitas manusia yang terdeteksi. Kecuali kalau kau adalah orang sedikit terkena masalah dibagian saraf-mu. Atau kau salah satu dari kedua orang yang kini sedang barjalan disepanjang jalan Ikebukuro-Shinjuku. Minus, yang berjalan hanyalah si pirang, sedangkan si raven berada dipelukannya.

"Ne, Shizu-chan daritadi ngedumel terus, nggak ihklas yah, kau menolong rivalmu yang sangat lemah ini?" goda si raven yang sesekali mengumbar seringai ter'manis'nya.

"Cih, kalau iya memangnya kenapa, mau protes?" ucap si ex-bartender dengan nada ketus-nya.

"Turunkan aku, aku bisa pulang sendiri!" perintah si informan itu sambil memalingkan mukanya.

"Kalau aku menurunkanmu disini, dan ada preman-preman nakal yang mau memperkosamu, bagaimana?"

"Ya, kau yang harus bertanggung jawab kalau aku hamil."

"Mana bisa kau hamil, kutu!"

Akhirnya setelah melalui banyak blok-blok perumahan. Nampaklah apartemen elite Izaya. Dengan lampu-lampu yang menghambur disetiap kamar. Shizuo menghela nafas lega.

Izaya merogoh saku celananya. Diambilnya ID card untuk membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Cepetan masuk Shizu-chan, aku sudah menggantuk, hoooaaammm~" Izaya menguap didepan muka Shizuo.

"Hei, kau tidak pernah diajarin sopan santun ya kutu!" dengan sedikit celotehan dari mereka berdua. Shizuo mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju apartemen itu. Shizuo sampai didepan pintu apartemen Izaya. Izaya yang masih berada dalam gendongan sang seme, mengarahkan ID card-nya kearah pendeteksi ID card. Pintu terbuka. Nampak sebuah ruangan dengan barang-barang yang tersusun rapi.

"Langsung ke kamarku saja ya Shizu-chan, aku mau segera tidur." Tanpa banyak protes, Shizuo menuju kamar Izaya dan merebahkan badan Izaya ke ranjang 'king size'nya.

"Tugasku sudah selesai, aku mau pulang." Shizuo berbalik badan dan bersiap melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

"Eh, tunggu Shizu-chan." Cegah Izaya.

"Apa lagi, eh kutu!" Shizuo berhenti didepan pintu kamar Izaya.

"Shizu-chan, mau kah kau mengambilkanku susu hangat?"

"Seenaknya saja kau menyuruhku, aku bukan pembantumu, kutu!" bentak Shizuo.

"Seandainya kakiku baik-baik saja aku akan mengambilnya sendiri, tapi kau bisa lihat sendiri kan?" Izaya merajuk.

"Iya, iya aku ambilkan." Shizuo menurut entah kenapa itu bisa terjadi.

Saat ke kamar Izaya, Shizuo mendapati sang pria raven tengah tertidur lelap. Dengkuran lembut. Nafas yang berirama. Matanya terkatup erat. Sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan.

"Tidur. Cepat sekali." Shizuo berjalan mendekat. Diambilnya selimut yang berada di almari kecil Izaya. Shizuo menyelimuti Izaya. Sebelum dia pulang. Dia menyempatakan mengecup kening Izaya."Oyasumi~"

to be continue~

Review

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
